


Human Affection

by Figment81



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-relationship set a few months after Vastra saves Jenny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Affection

**Author's Note:**

> This should have at least two or three parts.   
> I've just got back from a holiday where I got a fair bit of writing done so this shouldn't be the only new story from me.   
> Don't own em just like playing with em.

Jenny's family had never been the most affectionate of people but her mum knew how to give a good hug when she needed one. She'd yet to discover the joys of holding someone she loved close, holding hands and a few chaste kisses were all she'd experienced. Once she ended up on the streets because of her preferences, life was more about survival than comfort, though she had a sense of companionship from some of the other match girls. Now having spent several months working for Madame Vastra and being used to a roof over her head and enough food to eat, Jenny realised she was rather lonely. The lizard was not a cruel mistress but kept to herself and was rather grumpy. The maid was careful not to anger her and tried to remain on her good side. 

As much as being her maid, her role was to get the lizard used to normal human society. A friend of her mistress' the Doctor had visited them not long after Madame Vastra had rescued her from what had at one point appeared to be the fated end of her life on the streets. He was happy the lizard had saved someone, set them up in a proper house and installed Jenny as maid. He made it clear to her that her employer didn't understand how to behave and it was up to her to instruct her. His introductions with Scotland Yard gained her mistress a steady income and they had both adjusted to their new roles. Jenny was careful not to take advantage of the lizard's ignorance. 

Jenny felt this was a good opportunity to inform Madame Vastra that maids usually received an afternoon off a week. The news was not received well. The lizard was somewhat angry that her maid hadn't received what was her due from the beginning from her lack of information. Jenny was given Thursday afternoons off to do with as she pleased. The maid carefully considered how to spend her free time. She knew a lot of girls would visit family but hers wouldn't welcome her and she had no friends to spend time with. After asking other maids as they waited to be served at the local grocers she found there was a pub by St Paul's that encouraged maids and footmen to visit on their afternoons off. Even though there was a landlord it was clear his missus ruled the roof. The pub held the reputation of a safe place to go with no funny business allowed. Some of the local households didn't like their maids to frequent the place but Jenny knew Madame Vastra was unlikely to object. It was worth a look anyway the maid reasoned. 

On her first afternoon off Jenny was nervous as she entered the pub. She noticed small groups of young women and a few groups of young men sat around chatting and drinking. A woman obviously the landlady approached her, led her to a quiet table and brought her a drink of ginger ale. A few moments later Jenny was surprised to hear her name being called, looking up she saw Holly an older girl she'd known as a match girl who appeared to be working as a barmaid. Holly engulfed her in a fierce hug and explained how she'd been selling matches outside when the missus had found herself short of a barmaid on a Friday night and offered her a job complete with lodgings upstairs. Both girls were happy the other had found better circumstances for themselves. Holly introduced Jenny to some other maids and the ex-match girl relaxed knowing there was a friendly face close by and started to make friends. 

Jenny got into a routine of spending her Thursday afternoons in the pub, chatting to the other maids and watching some of them gently flirt with some of the footmen. The landlady kept a careful eye on everyone and didn't serve strong liquor in the afternoon. The maids and footmen provided a useful income and left well before the more rowdy evening clientele appeared. Holly stopped by Jenny's table between her duties and the girls always parted with a friendly hug. This might have continued indefinitely if Madame Vastra's latest case hadn't brought her into contact with a housekeeper whose chief enjoyment in life was complaining about how difficult it was to keep decent maids. 

Vastra suddenly started to become awkward about Jenny's afternoon off, changing the day at short notice and cancelling it altogether on a couple of occasions. Jenny wasn't too concerned, her plans didn't really need a set day and although she missed those friends she had made when her day was changed, she was always welcome in the pub and there was always Holly to talk to. The maid assumed that her mistress had picked up that ladies were supposed to be capricious and she'd settle down once she learnt something different. 

Returning from her afternoon off Jenny was somewhat surprised to be called before her mistress. The lizard scented the air and enquired of her maid.   
"Jenny are you due to be married?"  
"No ma'am what gave you that idea?"  
"Oh so I should just expect to find you with child then."  
"No ma'am! I'm a good girl ma'am. Why would you think that of me?" Jenny's eyes filled with tears and she fled the room, not waiting to be dismissed. 

Vastra was shocked by her maid's reaction. The girl was obviously upset but beyond that seemed terrified. She could hear her sobbing in her room. The lizard didn't know what to do. The Doctor had left a method of contacting him for emergencies. She was sure this wasn't what he had in mind but with no one else to turn to, Vastra made use of it. The Tardis materialised in the backyard and the Doctor rushed into the room.   
"Why did you call me?"  
"There's something wrong with Jenny. Listen you can hear her 'crying'."  
"Is she hurt?"  
"Not physically. She seems terrified."  
"What did you do to her? I thought she had become accustomed to your ways."  
"I didn't do anything. I merely asked if she was to be married when she claimed she wasn't, stated that I was to expect to find her with child. She just said she was a good girl and ran upstairs."  
"Why would you say that? That's almost the worst insult you can give a girl in your employment."  
"I was enlightened by a housekeeper I met recently who said that most girls don't stay as maids these days they either leave to get married or get with child."  
"Oh Vastra! She was just bemoaning her lot. Most girls aren't like that. We need to speak with Jenny and put things straight. Let me do the talking!"

The Doctor knocked gently on the maid's door.   
"Jenny may we come in?"  
"As you please sir. Have you come to dismiss me?"  
"No Jenny, nothing of the sort."  
"I know I was only the temporary maid until Madame Vastra was better prepared for a real maid but I hoped that if I did a good job, that you would help to find me a job as a scullery maid or something in a bigger place but if ma'am thinks that of me I'll just end up back on the streets."  
"Why do you think your place here is only temporary?"  
"Madame Vastra is a proper lady. I mean I know she's a lizard but she is refined and deserves the best not a match girl in a uniform."  
"Jenny I have no intention of replacing you. You are maid enough for me."  
"No offence ma'am but you don't know the difference. Besides if you think I'm going to get 'with child' why'd you want to keep me around?"  
"Jenny, Vastra didn't know what she was talking about. She heard someone say that maids either marry or get themselves in trouble and she believed them. We are now just teaching her otherwise, so enlighten her Jenny."  
"Ma'am good girls will court a young man with a view to getting married. They don't do anything that could lead to children until they get wed. There are some girls who go astray ma'am but I'm not one of them."  
"I believe you Jenny but if I might ask do you have a 'young man'?"  
"No ma'am I don't."  
"Why then do you return from your afternoons off smelling strongly of another ape?"  
"Ma'am?"  
"As you are aware my sense of smell is stronger than yours and when you return I can smell another all over your clothing." Jenny looked perplexed then realised.   
"Oh when I leave the place I spend my afternoons I hug my friend goodbye. That must be what you smell."  
"Hug?"  
"An embrace between friends or family ma'am."  
"I don't believe I have ever seen this."  
"It's a gesture of platonic affection practiced with those close to them. It is most commonly done within a home so I'm not surprised you haven't seen it."  
"Holly is someone I knew before I started working with you. We show our friendship for each other by hugging goodbye."  
"So it was a female ape I smelt. Jenny I am sorry I misunderstood and made you think I would dismiss you. Your place here is secure, you make an effort to understand and assist me and I know you are a good girl."  
"Jenny if you ever feel for whatever reason you can't stay with Vastra, ask her to contact me and I will find you a new situation suited for you. Vastra to reassure her, promise me no matter the reason she wishes or needs to leave, you will contact me."  
"I promise you both I won't see Jenny back on the streets and will contact you if she asks even if I am the reason for her leaving."  
"I may as well save you the trip back sir. If I am to be here permanent, it's best if ma'am knows what she has under her roof rather than her find out later and throw me out then."  
"Jenny, what are you talking about?"  
"You asked if I had a young man ma'am, well I'll never have a young man. I don't like men in that way ma'am. I prefer women for companionship."  
"Oh so that is why you smelt of female ape."  
"Vastra!"  
"No ma'am. I told you I'm a good girl. Holly is just a friend, she likes the boys."  
"You told me earlier that good girls aren't intimate with males before marriage. I believe it isn't possible for two females to marry, so at what point is it possible for them to be intimate and remain 'good girls'?"  
"It isn't possible ma'am. Good girls aren't intimate with other girls. It's an abomination. So if you like ma'am I'll just leave quietly now."  
"Jenny in my culture intimacy happened regardless of gender, it was unusual for two Silurian's to bond 'romantically' but when they did, matters such as gender were irrelevant. I do not care if you take a female for a mate but you need to reconcile yourself to the fact that wanting that doesn't make you bad. You will not be persecuted within my home."  
"Thank you ma'am."  
"Jenny I think this might be an appropriate point to demonstrate to Vastra what a hug is."  
"Sir, a maid shouldn't hug her mistress."  
"Jenny, Vastra has never experienced it and it can be an expression of thanks."  
"If you think it will help, sir." Jenny stood and moved toward the lizard with her arms open.   
"Vastra, open your arms and gently wrap them around Jenny." The maid stepped into her mistress' embrace carefully holding her as she felt the reptile mimic the action. What she wasn't expecting was to feel the lizard breathe in her scent as they embraced. It was a strangely intimate action in the circumstances. Jenny started to pull away.   
"That was a hug ma'am. Thank you."  
"It was oddly comforting and warm. Thank you for demonstrating."  
"Well Vastra, now you know what one is, you can ask Jenny for one if you feel the need." Jenny looked askance. "Now if everything is resolved for you ladies I have somewhere I need to be." With that the Doctor headed back to his Tardis and left them.   
"Jenny I have a few further questions about this gesture of affection."  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Do these 'hugs' always take place standing?"  
"Yes ma'am, a quick hug is usually standing. Anything for more than a few moments would be considered an embrace and that is more for lovers and could be standing or seated. An embrace while lying down would be considered very intimate. The only exception is comforting someone who is upset, that could be done seated as it can take a while."  
"Thank you that was very concise. You didn't believe you should 'hug' me."  
"No ma'am that would be very forward for a maid."  
"May an employer 'hug' their maids?"  
"It would be unusual but how it would be viewed by others would depend on the circumstances."  
"Explain please."  
"If there was a young lady with a close maid of a similar age, it might be dismissed as a friendly gesture. Any lady might deem to comfort a distressed maid and it would be considered an act of kindness. Any contact with the opposite gender would be inappropriate, so ladies shouldn't touch the footmen and gentlemen shouldn't touch the maids."  
"And if I was to 'hug' you when you weren't distressed?"  
"It would be unusual ma'am. I'm not sure most people would understand why you would want to. As you are a lady viewed as inappropriate or not, you are allowed to do as you please."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"While I've told you what was inappropriate some employers don't take notice and their staff aren't in a position to object if they want to keep their jobs. That's how some maids end up in a 'family way'. Even though it is an abomination some ladies choose to enjoy the touch of their maids whether they agree or not."  
"Why would The Doctor say I could ask you for a 'hug' then?"  
"I think he was teasing ma'am but that wouldn't really be inappropriate, just a bit unusual like I said."  
"Well Jenny are you ready to carry on as my maid?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Some tea in the conservatory then please."  
Vastra had an idea of how to improve the girl's confidence but for now she just wanted everything to go back to normal and enjoy some tea.


End file.
